dragon_ball_z_final_standfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:IDmissing000/Sugestions for Rank Unlocked Moves
I had already posted this on the world tournament page, but I just decided to make a few changes. Also isn't it funny how its R.U.Ms? I think it should be 185 rank for the tier 1 and 250 rank for the tier 2, but they'll still have to be bought once you achieve the required rank. *'Friezas': #''Super Death Ball'' - A stronger supernova that seeks the target, solid red with holy wrath effects, charged with one hand, so you can tell it appart from G.o.D sphere, charges as fast as holy wrath. (12.5k zenni) #''Last Emperor'' - A last resort beam that can only be used once the user is in critical condition, has nearly no charge time, and has damage similar to KKx4 Kame, to compensate for the Frieza's underpowered ki dmg. (25k zenni) *'Humans' #''Very Strong Punch'' - A very quick punch that breaks guard, only beaten in speed by Vital Strike, and has a good A.o.E, doesn't use that much ki. (8k zenni) #''Meditate'' - the user stands still and starts meditating for 5 seconds, if it can be completed the ki cost of moves will be multiplied by 0.1 for the next 15 minutes, can be interrupted if the user is knocked back. (20K zenni) *'Namekians' #''Nowhere To Run!'' - The user upercuts the target and uses pressure gauge (with three times the granades) as they are flying. Upgraded Power Impact if you will. (4.20k zenni) #''Don't Underestimate me!'' - the user creates fake copies of itself around the target and uses a version of Special Beam Cannon that does a lot more damage, medium ki consumption. (8.4k zenni) *'Majins' #''Surprise Attack'' - the user turns to goo and quickly goes behind the target, delivering a heavy hit at the end. (2k zenni) #''YOU ARE NO FUN'' - can only be used if the user was engaged but wasn't attacked for 2 minutes, creates an arena sized explosion around the user as strong as super spirit bomb and partially ignores blocking. (18k zenni) *'Androids' #''Calculated Shot'' - the user teleports to the target delivering a paralysing punch that can be blocked, has 2 the range of final blow. (5k zenni) #''CntrAttk.EXE'' - the user releases sparkles and stays imobile for a while, in this state the user absorbs any type of damage and releases it in the form of a short ranged blow when its over. If the user doesn't absorb any damage during the move they will release eletric sparks and will be paralysed. Consumes 1/2 the ki bar. (12k zenni) *'Saiyans' #''Riot Javelin'' - A strong ki blast charged really fast that doesn't raise the hands to be charged. Calculates damage using the health max stat. (4k zenni) #''Now I'm Mad!'' - the user transforms into their strongest available form and rushes the target 3 times. (7k zenni) *'Universal Moves' (cannot be used in ranked) #''Rebellion Edge'' - A mix of spirt bomb sword and spirit slash (splash lol), it deals as much damage as spirit bomb sword, doesn't paralyse if misses, knocks back. Ki consumption between spirt bomb sword and spirit slash, and huge cooldown. (req rank: 200 + 250k zenni cost) #''Spirit Bomb Form'' - Pre-requisits Super Spirit Bomb, starts by charging a S.Spirit Bomb, when fully charged the user will absorb it, transforming in their final form and regainning all the ki they had lost. In this state the user's aura will be 2x as intense and will have lightning surrounding them at all times. Unstoppable ki drain, much slower than UI or MUI however. (req. rank: 250 + 500k zenni cost) #*This tecnique greatly increases the user's speed, due to that it adds a dodge chance of 40%. #*#Androids will have +1000 on ki max , +200 on resistances, +300 on speed. No drain but no regen. #*#Saiyans will have +550 increase on all but speed, speed is +750. #*#Non-saiyans/androids will have +455 plus on all but speed, speed is +700. Also if you loose the required rank you do not loose the move if you have already bought it. Category:Blog posts